Rublevka
by Shawan Krisvett
Summary: Kai busca a un culpable y Rei tiene la evidencia en su contra. Max, Kai, Rei, Kenny, Takao, e incluso Yuriy vuelven a unir sus destinos en Russia pero por razones diferentes a las que esperaba. Kai x Rei AU Rated: K
1. Nuevo En La Ciudad

Heeey! n_n Bueno, aquí de vuelta con un nuevo FF, ya que veía a la pareja muy olvidada TTwTT

Tengo un poco más de tiempo asi que borraré y volveré a subir mis fics antiguos, ya corregidos

Pero por mientras, los dejo con un AU que se me ocurrió… esta bastante lento, pero valdrá la pena lmL lo prometooo! w

* * *

-"bla bla"- son diálogos

-bla bla- son comentarios

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- marca el fin del capitulo

**Advertencia; ESte fanfic está hecho por mi, cualquier efecto secundario y/o alteración en la conducta del lector**

**no caen -dada la advertencia- bajo mi responsabilidad.**

_Ni Beyblade, ni ninguno de los personajes que utilizo para mi propia satisfaccion me pertenece_

* * *

**MAXI'S BLOG 01/09/2012**

**Acababa de llegar a Moscú. Una importante compañía me había contratado para co-dirigir  
un estudio sobre los espectros energéticos y sus usos en beneficio de la humanidad.**

**La verdad, siempre me gustaron los espíritus, pero no desde un punto esotérico,  
sino desde el concepto que adoptaban dentro de la ciencia; en fin...  
Llegando, lo primero que hice fue buscar un hotel cercano al laboratorio; dónde poder instalarme  
provisionalmente, esperando tener tiempo para encontrar vivienda por el vecindario.  
Sin embargo los días pasaron y mientras más buscaba, más costoso u oloroso era el lugar.**

**-"Moscú es un lugar muy caro para vivir, es por eso que nos pagan así."- Comentó uno de mis  
ayudantes en el almuerzo, estando por cumplir las tres semanas de vivir en el hotel.**

**-"Quizá si buscaras más al sureste."- Mencionó otro de ellos un poco bajo de estatura y con  
unos lentes enormes que ocupaban cerca de la mitad de su redonda cara.**

**-"Pero eso queda al otro lado de la ciudad." - Repliqué.**

**-"Si, pero ese lado de la ciudad es mucho más barato." - Añadió el mismo.**

**- "Pero... "- Antes de que lograra acabar mi frase la campana que anunciaba el fin del receso sonó.**

**- "No te preocupes Max, seguro encontrarás algo. "- Zeo solía ser muy amable.**

**Era un chico de tez clara, con cabello largo de un brillante color aguamarina igual al de sus grandes ojos,  
que a pesar de sus 22 años, lo hacían ver joven. - "Anda, Kenny: esas pruebas no se harán solas."-  
Dijo apurando al bajito, que siempre se entretenía investigando en su laptop. Kenny solo atinó a tragar  
su último bocado y recoger rápidamente todos sus papeles y su ordenador para alcanzar a su compañero.  
Él siempre se veía muy apurado, aunque todos reconocían que era excelente recopilando información,  
teniendo en su posesión datos totalmente extraordinarios; pero siempre de fuentes fiables y  
con pruebas tangibles. Su tez era un poco más bronceada que la de Zeo -tomando en cuenta que  
en Moscú casi no da el sol- y su cabello era castaño y corto; aparte que el aguamarino era de facciones  
delicadas, mientras el castaño era robusto, bajito y de facciones redondas.**

**Tiré mi basura y volví a la sala de pruebas dentro de mi oficina. Mi compañero ya estaba trabajando.  
Me puse mis lentes especiales y me acerqué a ver sus notas.**

**-"Es impresionante."- Me dijo, mientras sus ojos de un azul, mucho más claro que el de los míos,  
centellaban encantados al observar una de las vitrinas especiales que manejábamos.**

**-"¿Qué es eso?"- Exclamé sorprendido al ver un montón de ráfagas luminosas.**

**-"Aún no lo sé; lo extraje de un trozo de roca que Dickenson trajo a revisar. Dijo que Kinomiya  
lo había encontrado en Japón, pero que prefería que lo indagáramos nosotros".**

**Dickenson era un socio importante y se encargaba de la imagen global de la compañía:  
controlando la información a los medios y generando eventos de todo tipo, él era muy sabio,  
en cuanto a su manera de llevar a cabo las cosas, y le gustaba estar al tanto de todo,  
por lo que siempre que venía a Rusia, era de esperarse verlo con Kenny.**

**-" ¿Kinomiya?"**

**-"¡Cierto! Aún no te toca conocerlos."- Agachó la cabeza como regañándose -"Son una familia muy  
interesante: El abuelo era una especie de espadachín, ya está bastante viejo; su hijo es el arqueólogo  
que recolecta la mayoría de las piezas que revisamos y el hijo de él es el voluble detective en jefe de  
la policía local. Te tocará verlo, en alguna de las ceremonias o quizá antes si te gustan los lugares  
peligrosos."- Sonrió cómplice. -"Por cierto... ¿cómo vas en tu misión de encontrar casa?"**

**-"Ni lo menciones."- Musite cabizbajo, estaba bastante preocupado por esa situación.**

**-"Hay una habitación de sobra en mi casa. Si gustas quedarte, en lo que encuentras un lugar"- Me dijo;  
conociendo mi situación.**

**Yuriy: mi compañero, era una persona que rara vez sonreía, pero que tenía su particular y disimulada  
manera de ser amable. No teníamos mucho de conocernos, pero no tardamos en volvernos amigos,  
gracias a que tenemos maneras de ser muy sencillas.**

**Físicamente era un chico de cabello borgoña -oscuro, entre naranja y rojo- de largo medio, hacia arriba  
en dos picos, uno a cada lado y dos tiras de copete en la frente. En ese entonces tenía veintitrés años;  
solo uno más que yo, aunque se veía más adulto-por ser tan formal- y mucho más alto. Su piel era  
pálida como la nieve y sus ojos de un azul tan pálido y cristalino que podía jurar que cambiaban de color.**

**Yo soy una persona que se emociona con facilidad, así que era de adivinarse que no me tomaría  
ni tres segundos aceptar la oferta.**

**- "¿En serio?"- mis orbes brillaban de alegría. Él asintió y solo atiné a abrazarlo contento,  
recuperando rápidamente la compostura al recordar que estábamos en el trabajo -"Este..."- Carraspee  
nervioso -"¿Dónde nos veríamos para ir o cómo le hacemos?"- Sonreí por mi comportamiento anterior.**

**-"Podemos pasar por tus cosas saliendo, si gustas."- Dijo comprensivo, a lo que yo asentí  
reanudando mi labor.**

**Los minutos pasaban lentos cuando pensabas en que tus problemas serían solucionados pero  
aun así la hora de salida llegó; no podía evitar sonreír mientras esperaba que Yuriy asegurara las muestras.**

**-"Listo"- Exhaló dirigiéndome una de sus contadas sonrisas diarias.**

**Lo seguí hasta el ascensor, pero contrario a toda expectativa mía, el pelirrojo marcó la azotea  
en vez del estacionamiento. No pude evitar verlo extrañado.**

**-"Olvidé decirte que el acceso es difícil"- Sonrió torcido; se veía muy macabro; incluso me asustó un poco.  
Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta, mostrando un helicóptero azul marino esperando encendido.**

**Abordamos y nos pusieron una especie diadema con audífonos y un micrófono. El ojiazul intentaba  
decirme algo, pero no alcanzaba a escuchar nada hasta que paso su mano por mi auricular y  
escuché el crujido de un switch.**

**-"Hay que encenderlos"- Repitió.**

**Paramos en el techo del hotel y Yuriy bajó a ayudarme con mi equipaje; no tardamos mucho en  
volver e inmediatamente partimos.**

**-"¡Es impresionante!"- Exclamé emocionado por la vista; ya me había subido a helicópteros,  
pero nunca había visto el bosque y los lagos nevados desde arriba. Hasta ese momento nunca me pregunté  
qué tipo de casa sería la de Yuriy, pero pensaba que sería fabulosa, del tipo rico excéntrico que tiene cuadros  
de sus ancestros que te observan mientras caminas en largos pasillos de piedra.**

**Empezamos a descender en un terreno rodeado de bosque, una glorieta adornaba el centro del jardín frontal,  
de ella salían chorros de agua de colores: como una fuente danzarina y, justo al centro de ella, se alzaba  
majestuosa la figura de un fénix. Era obvio que se trataba de una pieza en algún tipo de roca,  
pero el tallado era tan preciso, que se veía muy real.**

**-"Ese es Dranzer, el escudo de los Hiwatari"- Explicó señalando la figura, mientras un carro de golf nos  
llevaba a la entrada de la mansión en el otro extremo de la glorieta.**

**-"Espera..."- titubee algo sorprendido -"¿Hiwatari?"**

**-"¡Oh, cierto! Olvidé decírtelo, vivo en casa de mi primo Kai"- Respondió tranquilo.**

**-"¡¿QUÉ? ¿Y NO SE TE OCURRIO DECIRME ANTES?!"- Quizá sobreactué un poco, pero era algo de considerarse.**

**A la muerte de Zagat -padre de Zeo- su hijo vendió su parte de la compañía y Voltaire Hiwatari quedó  
como único dueño, pero éste se la regaló a su nieto Kai junto con otras de sus empresas, al iniciarse  
en la política. En resumen: Kai es quien tiene la última palabra en lo referente a mi trabajo. Era muy  
tarde como para reclamar. El pelirrojo me explicó que su primo viajaba mucho y era aburrido  
tener una casa tan grande para él solo.**

**Finalmente llegamos a la entrada y la puerta se abrió apenas hubiéramos pisado el pórtico.**

**-"Es automática"- Me explicó el ruso al observar que yo buscaba disimuladamente a la persona  
que nos hubiera abierto.**

**-"Y eso ¿no es peligroso?"**

**-"No creo que exista alguien de fuera que pueda entrar aquí"- Rio ligeramente el ojiazul, pero su  
expresión cambió inmediatamente al mirar el interior de la mansión -"¿Kai?"- De repente paso  
a sorprendido y una milésima de segundo después mostró la sonrisa más grande que haya visto en mi vida,  
y eso que yo sonrío bastante.**

* * *

**MAXI IS OFFLINE NOW**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Listooo! Que les pareció? :) espero que alguien lo leyera y que les haya gustado n_n

como les dije, es algo lento, asi ke probablemente el neko no aparezca hasta el 3er capítulo, pero no os desespereis :)

y yap xDDD

se agradecen comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, y reviews :) déjenme saber que les pareció y si

vale la pena continuar la historia.

Biitez! (")


	2. Reunion Familiar

Hellow! :D Ya sé que prometí actualizar pronto pero...dure mucho tiempo fuera x3... en fin :) volví:D y

doble capítulo para compensar la espera :D Yeeei! :3

Ahora si, a lo que venimos, nya 3

* * *

-"bla bla"- son diálogos

-bla bla- son comentarios

**Advertencia;**

Este fanfic está hecho por mi, cualquier efecto secundario y/o alteración en la conducta del lector no caen -dada la advertencia- bajo mi responsabilidad.

_Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenece... aún ô_Ó_

_Disfrutenloooo! n.n_

* * *

**- Capitulo 1-**

**Reunión Familiar**

Inmediatamente al entrar a la mansión, había una sala de estar. Hiwatari reposaba en un extraño loveseat con los pies cruzados en un escabel y los brazos extendidos a los lados, sobre el respaldo. Su cabeza colgaba ligeramente hacia atrás, apoyando la nuca en el respaldo: meditabundo. Él era muy diferente a lo que me imaginaba, de hecho, no se parecía para nada a su abuelo. Tenía una apariencia ruda, entrecejo fruncido, músculos marcados y playera sin manga; en las revistas siempre salía muy indiferente y elegante, pero en la realidad, su ojos brillaban como la sangre. Su cabello era de dos tonos azules, uno claro arriba y muy oscuro abajo, su tez era aperlada y se veía tan suave. Parecía un muñeco rebelde de porcelana.

El 'saludo' de Ivannov lo sacó de su cavilación.

-"Este es mi amigo Max, del que te hablé"- Comentó el ojiazul sin que su sonrisa desapareciera. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

Kai solo asintió con la cabeza como saludo.

-"Y..."- Al parecer mi amigo esperaba alguna clase de información de su primo.

El peliazul se levantó y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que estuve presente, su mueca mostró una expresión: estaba frustrado.

Kai volteó a ver a su primo como preguntando si hablar frente a mi era seguro e Ivannov se limitó a responder con un ligero asentimiento -ya con una expresión mas seria-, lo que solo terminó por aumentar mi curiosidad.

Cruzamos la sala de estar hasta el siguiente cuarto, donde había unas escaleras; era una zona muy amplia que parecía el núcleo de todo, ya que daba a diversas entradas y pasillos.

Cabe resaltar que la casa, por fuera, era de alguna roca rojiza, la fachada era muy alta y tenía varios niveles y formas irregulares, y cada habitación tenía su techo como pirámides, pero de un lado redondeado con claraboyas al frente, para que entrara mas luz. Era una construcción muy moderna, pero con materiales que la hacían ver antigua; mientras que por dentro, se notaba el refinado gusto de sus habitantes. Todas las áreas eran perfectas: no muy amplias pero tampoco pequeñas, y tenían lo menos posible dentro de ellas: los muebles estrictamente necesarios -pero de un gusto exquisito- alguna pieza de arte, un detalle y no mas, incluso la mayoría de las habitaciones eran abiertas, evitando el uso de puertas innecesarias, que sólo harían lucir pequeña. Parecía una obra maestra. Los colores se mezclaban en perfecta armonía, había luz y sobras, pero ninguna en exceso. Alguna vez escuché decir a un maestro que "Un trabajo esta completo, no cuando no hay mas que añadir, sino cuando no hay nada que se deba sacar" y justo en ese momento comprendí el significado de eso.

En fin, subimos a la tercera planta, una especie de atico, estaba rodeado de ventanales, podía ver el Dranzer que Yuriy menciono temprano, y una piscina en la parte posterior de la casa. De ahí se tenía una vista de todo lo que rodeaba la casa y al centro, en el techo, había una cúpula que fungía de librero; era divertido, ya que en vez de ladrillos, se veían libros; todos en pasta gruesa de cuero.

-"Cómo sabes cuál es cuál"- Pregunté al ver que ningún lomo tenía el nombre

-"Yo los acomodé y siempre los devuelvo a su lugar"- Respondió cortante.

Una vez que lo medité, descubrí que estábamos en un estudio. Mirando al Dranzer había un escritorio con una silla de piel, muy ejecutivo y del lado de la piscina , un sofá con descansa-brazos y escabel, con una mesita de lectura a un lado y una lampara, con forma como de un alto gancho, que salía de atrás del sofá, para aluzar sobré él.

-" Y como los alcanzas?"- pregunté después, al darme cuenta de que el cuarto era muy alto a comparación de nosotros.

Kai resopló molesto y tomó un cuadrito tipo iPod, que estaba pegado a la pared, al lado de la entrada; presionó algunos botones y una delgada escalera decendió desde la cúpula/librero. Volvió a presionar algo y la escalera subió, inmediatamente luego de eso, el candelabro redondo que nos iluminaba desde el techo, se movió hacia un lado, cubriendo la cúpula sin dejar rastro de su existencia.

-"Y bien?"- Preguntó Yuriy mientras Hiwatari acomodaba sobre el escritorio unos papeles que había sacado de un cuadro en la pared.

-"Este es..."- Musitó furioso el peliazul.

Nosotros nos acercamos a ver lo que apuntaba: era una fina silueta a contra luz de una persona joven de piel acanelada, estatura media, largo cabello negro y ropa holgada que evitaba poder distinguir su género.

-"Mi red de informantes siguió a esta persona a Berlin y me han asegurado que aparece en cada lugar que debería estar el asesino"- Suspiró con amargura. No sabía de que hablaba exactamente, pero la palabra me hizo estremecer. -" Lo seguí por varios países y finalmente nos encontramos en Tailandia; estuvo visitando monasterios. Lo curioso era que se escabullía de noche, robaba alguna pieza y por la mañana ahí estaba: la devolvía. Es algo que no puedo comprender aún"- Sus cejas se fruncían y sus orbes rojas brillaban consternadas.

El pelirrojo escuchaba atento cada palabra. Hubo un silencio pesado, de esos que duran poco y se sienten largos, luego el ruso peliazul continuó su relato.

-"Sé que es un hombre: por su manera de caminar y por su voz; sé que es descendiente de asiáticos: por sus rasgos; Sé que es muy inteligente y que no le interesa quedarse lo que roba, sino que está en una búsqueda, quiere algo y no sabe donde esta... pero lo que sí sabe es la forma: un tigre. Debe ser una reliquia o algo, dado donde lo ha buscado"- Para esto Kai empezó a caminar de una esquina a otra de su amplio escritorio sobándose el mentón. Otro silencio... - " Y el nombre!"- Exclamó de repente revolviendo el montículo de papeles que tenía enfrente hasta sacar de entre ellos una grabadora de voz.

-"Driger"- Dijo en un suspiro la voz ligeramente grave y suave que provenía de la grabadora.

El ojiazul observaba todo sin comprender nada. Aunque debo admitir que yo tampoco entendía la gran cosa.

-" Aparte de esa foto y esa grabación no tengo mas pruebas. No deja huellas, no deja nombre, paga en efectivo... no cabe duda que es un experto, lo único que no cuadra es que él vio cuando tomé la foto y pudo haberse desecho de la evidencia, pudo dispararme... pero no lo hizo."- Susurró con nostalgia, como si hubiese deseado que lo hiciera.

-"No crees que sea nuestro tipo"-Afirmó Yuriy cuando todo tuvo sentido.

Kai miró hacia el suelo, para meditar su respuesta y de repente su expresión cambió; su cuerpo demostraba extrema seguridad.

-"No lo sé, pero sé que puede llevarnos a él"- No hubo gota de duda en sus palabras.

Hubo otro silencio. Los rusos se miraban como si dialogaran mentalmente entre ellos. Finalmente Yuriy me hizo una seña de que debíamos salir y Kai se quedó solo, nuevamente meditando.

-"Se encuentra bien?"- No pude evitar preguntarlo ya que estaba un poco preocupado por ellos.

-"Kai siempre se toma todo muy en serio"- Sonrió intentando convencerme. -"Vamos, te mostraré tu habitación!"

Bajamos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y llegamos a una clase de lobby con dos caminos: uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. Tomamos el de la izquierda y pasamos varias piezas, algunas cerradas, otras con amplios arcos que servían de entrada y finalmente llegamos a los dormitorios.

Había una sala común con un enorme televisor, varios puff, consolas de videojuegos, una rockola de LPs y un servibar con algunos snacks y bebidas de todo tipo.

-"Mi padre enloquecería en este lugar"- Musité asombrado. El pelirrojo rió.

-"Me lo imaginé. Tiene una juguetería, ¿cierto?"- Yo asentí con la cabeza sin dejar de admirar mi alrededor. Debo admitir que aunque físicamente me parezco a mi madre, saqué mucho de la personalidad de él. -"Mi tía lo hizo especialmente para mi y Kai, cuando eramos pequeños"- Continuó el ojiazul -"Pero Kai es una clase de genio, que ganaba cada juego que conseguía y terminó por aburrirse; como verás, no es divertido jugar solo, pero igual me gusta el lugar... mi tía era una excelente decoradora"- Dijo entre contento y nostálgico.

-" Que te parece si dejas tus cosas y luego te derroto en el juego de tu elección?"- A veces Ivannov solía ser muy directo.

Asentí contentísimo y fui a dejar las cosas. No podía haber encontrado mejor lugar provisional para vivir.

Jugamos por un rato hasta que Kai bajó y una señora de unos cincuenta años llevó un carrito con los manjares que serían nuestra comida. Charlamos mientras comimos. Incluso el ojirojo participó -un poco- y finalmente a Yuriy se le ocurrió que la mejor manera de dejar los males atrás, era asistir a una fiesta de las que solo los chicos de Rublevka sabían dar.

* * *

Listooo! :) Espero que vayan entendiendo un poco mas la historia :) Estaba un poco cansada de lo que escribía e intenté algo un poco diferente :)  
Ojalá les haya gustado n.n

****Muchas gracias a:** Cuma **me encantó tu review, es fabuloso cuando sabes que a la gente le gusta lo que escribes, eso inspira a seguir :) asi que estos dos capítulos van por ti :3-

Gracias a todos los que leyeron :)

Siéntanse libres de dejar sus agradecimientos, correcciones, dudas, sugerencias y críticas (constructivas, espero o.o) por medio de un review :)

Nos leemos pronto!

Sayo-sayo ^.~


	3. La Fiesta

Y va el tercero-nya :3

* * *

-"bla bla"- son diálogos

-bla bla- son comentarios

**Advertencia;**

Este fanfic está hecho por mi, cualquier efecto secundario y/o alteración en la conducta del lector no caen -dada la advertencia- bajo mi responsabilidad.

_Ninguno de los personajes que uso en esta producción para mi satisfacción personal me pertenece._

_Disfrutenloooo! n.n_

* * *

**- Capitulo 2-**

**La Fiesta**

El peliazul no estaba muy convencido, pero en cuanto su primo le secreteó algo al oído, decidió asistir.

Al parecer, una de sus amigas de instituto cumplía años y haría una gran fiesta en un piso ahí cerca. Yo estaba muy nervioso, aunque Yuriy fuera muy amable no sabía que esperar de la otra población de Rublevka.

Tomé mi mejor traje y al bajar las escaleras, el pelirrojo nos esperaba con unos antifaces.

-"Es temática"- musitó ya con la suya puesta.

-"Okay, esto, definitivamente, no va con mi traje"- Suspiré resignado y me puse el que me extendía.

-"Velo del lado bueno, al menos no nos hizo usar disfraces"

Kai llegó tras de mí, por la planta baja y tomó el suyo que era más bien una máscara del fantasma de la ópera.

-"¿En serio? Pronto se le agotarán las ideas..."- Exhalo exánime.

-"¿Así es todos los años?"- Pregunté

-"Kai?"- Contesto el ojiazul.

-"No"- reí por la confusión -"tu amiga"

-"¡Oh!... si, en realidad si"- Rió también y salimos de la casa. Una limosina nos esperaba ya en la puerta.- "Mariam es todo un caso" -Dijo mientras se subía; después de él subí yo y al final, Kai.

Nos metimos al bosque, a lo que semejaba ser un laberinto. El conductor dio varios giros con una pericia envidiable hasta que unos quince minutos después, vimos la carretera. En ese momento entendí a qué se refería el científico cuando pregunté si no era inseguro que abriera sola la puerta.

-"¿Estás seguro de que sabrá algo?"- Finalmente Hiwatari volvió a hablar.

-"Dices que es una reliquia, ¿no? ¿Quién puede saber más que Mariam o su padre?"- Le respondió el otro ruso con un aire optimista.

Guardamos silencio. Pronto volvimos a salir de la carretera para llegar a un camino lleno de edificios muy altos, de todo tipo de formas. Nos detuvimos frente a uno alto y delgado con paredes de cristal polarizado. El conductor llegó por el lado de Kai a abrirnos la puerta y bajamos.

El lobby no tenía nada diferente de cualquiera que hubiese visto, a excepción de los costosos acabados. Tenía un portero con su típico traje rojo, una recepción inmediatamente al entrar y una sala de espera de un lado, mientras del otro un ascensor.

Tomamos éste último y marcamos el botón con el nombre de Mariam en él. Al abrirse la puerta entramos en un loft; era bastante grande. Había al entrar una mujer solicitando los bolsos o sombreros, pasamos el diminuto pasillo de entrada y a nuestra derecha había una barra y dos bartender haciendo su particular show, algunas personas bailando y otras más platicando de pie o en sofás estratégicamente colocados. Nos adentramos un poco y pasando la barra, del mismo lado, había una puerta automática se abrió a nuestro paso; daba a un jardín con una piscina, en cuyo centro se montaba el escenario del DJ. La música sonaba estruendosa en ese lado del loft, un montón de gente bailaba con los antifaces puestos, sólo los que jugaban en la piscina estaban sin ellos. Un sujeto se arrojó al agua y yo retrocedí para evitar mojarme, pero sin querer empuje a otra persona. Voltee para disculparme y vi que era una mesera; quien maravillosamente recuperó su equilibrio sin derramar una gota.

-"No se preocupe, señor"- Sonrió la desconocida y siguió su camino. Su largo cabello negro era tan brillante que no pude evitar mirarla mientras se marchaba.

-"¡Vamos Max!"- Exclamó Yuriy un poco alejado haciendo señas entre la gente. Los alcancé reunidos con unas cuatro chicas. El ojiazul extendió el regalo a una de ellas, de cabello oscuro azulado, que inmediatamente abrió la caja mientras las otras se alejaban.

-"¡Son fabulosos!" – Exclamó abrazando a los rusos. –"¡Combinan fantástico con el obsequio de mi padre!"

La chica hizo el ademan de descubrir una de sus muñecas sin perder la emoción, que cambió a horror inmediatamente.

-"¡Driger!"- Exclamó, a lo que los ojos del peliazul se abrieron como platos. –"¡Mi padre va a matarme!"

-"¡Repite lo que dijiste!"- Demandó el ejecutivo. La chica lo observó un poco horrorizada dada la expresión tan seria con que la miraba.

-"¿Que mi padre va a matarme?"- Obviamente ella desconocía lo que esas palabras significaban.

-"¡Driger! ¡Dijiste Driger!"- Exclamó alterado.

-"Si"- afirmó algo aturdida –"Es el nombre del brazalete que me dio mi padre. Se lo regaló uno de sus socios en china; es una reliquia y me matará si no aparezco con él en su evento mañana" – Tanta presión le comenzaba a provocar llanto. –"Tienen que ayudarme, debo haberlo tirado"-

Un segundo de silencio, al parecer a Kai se le ocurrió un plan.

-"Llévenla a un lugar tranquilo"- Ordenó como si fuera sumamente importante, por lo que Yuriy y yo cumplimos sin chistar.

Kai comenzó a buscar a la silueta de su foto en las demás alcobas, sabía que necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para descubrir si la pieza era la que buscaba y cercano para poder devolverlo en caso de que no fuera.

Vago entre los pasillos del segundo piso forzando las puertas cerradas y pasando por alto las que estuvieran abiertas hasta que cayó en cuenta de la inteligencia de esa persona: seguramente estaría en una de esas habitaciones abiertas, nadie lo buscaría si no estuviera a plena vista.

El ruido de un cenicero al caer lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones y lo hizo volver corriendo al estudio, al parecer de ahí provenía el sonido.

Se detuvo cauteloso frente a la puerta pero no se veía nada; efectivamente el cenicero estaba tirado, sin embargo, si alguien hubiera salido él lo habría visto correr por el pasillo.

Giró rápidamente desde el centro de la habitación buscando sin resultados, hasta notar la ventana abierta. Se asomó y logró ver el último rastro del largo cabello del presunto asesino volar entrando a la ventana de arriba. Corrió hábilmente hasta el ascensor, empujando a todos los que estuvieran a su paso y el tiempo parecía eterno mientras esperaba que llegara; rápidamente presionó el botón del loft siguiente y al abrirse la puerta.

-"Ni hao, Kai-chan"- fue lo último que escuchó el ruso antes de que unos cálidos labios se posaran sobre los suyos.

La conmoción fue tal que al ojirojo no le respondía el cuerpo. Miró la cara de su adversario: sus dulces ojos ámbar de apariencia felina, su pícara sonrisa que dejaba entrever sus colmillos y el brazalete con el tigre colgando de su delicada muñeca.

La chica –o al menos eso creímos, ya que llevaba un traje de mesera- depositó su máscara en la mano del peliazul y aprovechó para tomar el ascensor mientras él continuaba aturdido.

Kai solo atinó ver su mano con la máscara y reaccionó ante el aroma de ese suave cabello negro que pasaba por un lado, se giró inmediatamente y se abalanzó sobre el aparato, pero era demasiado tarde.

-"Zài jiàn!"- Se despidió esa persona una nada antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

* * *

Y... ¡CORTE! :D bueno, nuevamente agradezco a los que leen el fanfic y espero que les haya gustado :)

Recuerden que pueden mandar sus opiniones en un review :3 me encantaría saber que piensan de la historia-nya ^.~

o que me recomendaran sus fanfics favoritos x3

En fin :) actualizaré pronto! :)

Biitez! (")


	4. Cita para Tres

-"bla bla"- son diálogos

-bla bla- son comentarios

**Advertencia;**

Este fanfic está hecho por mi, cualquier efecto secundario y/o alteración en la conducta del lector no caen -dada la advertencia- bajo mi responsabilidad.

_Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenece... aún ô_Ó_

_Disfrutenloooo! n.n_

* * *

**- Capitulo 3-**

**Cita para Tres**

Kai repasó varias veces el suceso en su mente ¡Estaba enfurecido! Si bien el beso no había sido desagradable, detestaba la idea de que alguien pudiera tomarlo sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Se mantuvo algunos minutos frustrado con esa idea mientras su dedo tocaba el área de contacto hasta finalmente regresar a buscarnos.

Nosotros nos ocultamos en la habitación de Mariam junto con dos de sus amigas e, inmediatamente al entrar, encontramos el supuesto brazalete en el tocador. Se imaginarán la sorpresa de Kai al entrar y ver la joya en el brazo de su dueña.

-"Estuvo aquí desde que entramos"- Atinó a responder el pelirrojo, conocedor de las expresiones de su primo.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?"- A Kai no le parecía razonable que hubiera dos reliquias iguales.

-"Una hora casi"

Mientras Ivannov y Hiwatari tenían esa conversación que solo los dos entendrían, las chicas murmuraban entre risillas algo sobre un evento al día siguiente.

-"Nadie ha salido o entrado desde entonces"- Me atreví a completar, pero el níveo se notaba cada vez más perturbado. Era imposible que hace menos de treinta minutos se hubiera encontrado con alguien y trajera ese mismo brazalete.

El ojirojo se acercó a la festejada y tomó su mano delicadamente.

-"¿Te importaría si me lo llevo para que esté seguro? Lo tendrás mañana cuando pase por ti para escoltarte a la ceremonia de tu padre"- Algunas veces Kai se aprovechaba se las señoritas dándoles ilusiones a cambio de lo que él quería.

Mariam se sonrojó un poco y sus amigas dejaron escapar una sonrisilla conspiradora. Yuriy y yo no pudimos evitar mirarnos con una expresión de "qué sucede aquí" ante las extrañas actitudes del millonario.

-"Por supuesto"- Sonrió la chica mientras se quitaba la reliquia pero la encerró en su puño un segundo antes de que Kai la tomata. -"Siempre y cuando tus amigos escolten a mis chicas"

A mi parecer eso era un vil chantaje. Ellos dos juntos era una situación en la que ambos ganaban pero nosotros no teníamos nada que ver.

-"Acepto"- Fueron las exánimes palabras del níveo. Seguidas por la risa nerviosa de las muchachas, la sonrisa resignada del ojiazul y mí caída repentina por la sorpresa al descubrir con cuanta facilidad nos ofrecía incluso al tener menos de un día de conocerme.

Kai tomó el "Driger" y nos comentó su deseo de pasar al laboratorio. Dado que es el dueño y nosotros tenemos las llaves, eso fue más una orden que otra cosa. Nos excusamos con la peliazul y partimos al laboratorio.

BioVolt es una empresa muy grande con hospitales, laboratorios, va de la genética a la geología, atravesando toda ciencia posible; sin embargo nuestra división era de las menos sofisticadas: altos muros blancos llenos de vitrinas, microscopios, batas, algunas rocas, muestras, zonas de lavado y extrema higiene, a fin de mantener a nuestros objetos de estudio fuera de cualquier interferencia externa.

Kai llegó a una de las mesas de observación y limó ligeramente uno de los costados del metal para luego vaciarle una sustancia que confirmaría su genuinidad.

-"En su tiempo libre es científico loco"- Musitó Yuriy ante mi mirada confundida.

Kai continuó su labor de evaluar si la joya era falsa mientras nosotros conseguíamos algo de cenar.

-"No sabía que hubiera 'takoyaki' en ese lugar..."- Comenté mientras subíamos con la comida por el ascensor.

-"No había, pero te encontrarás con que el apellido Hiwatari es muy influyente, por alguna razón."

La puerta del elevador se abrió dejando ver al millonario muy consternado.

-"Es perfecta..."- Suspiró. Ambos lo vimos extrañados -" Una copia exacta. Sometida a quien sabe cuántos procedimientos a fin de replicar su antigüedad... "

Ninguno de los dos entendía realmente que tan antigua o que procedimientos pero sabíamos que debía ser muy especial si alguien se tomaba tantas molestias.

-"Debía conocerlos. Debió saber que el padre de Mariam verificaba la autenticidad de los objetos del museo y que como experto, esa sería su primera acción, por lo que espero a que la tuviera ella"- Nuevamente caminaba de un lado a otro como gato encerrado.

-"Si es perfecta... ¿Cómo sabes que no es real?" - Dudé al preguntar.

-"Por qué..."- Dudo un momento e hizo una mueca de enfado -" No sé cómo explicarlo. Pero, el brazalete que yo vi... ese tenía, no sé; como alma... Era como si una fuerza inmensa y misteriosa lo poseyera"

Pude ver por la expresión del pelirrojo que éste pensaba que su primo estaba llevando su paranoia a otro extremo más a mí me intrigó bastante esa suposición.

-"hmpf"- Resopló el ojirojo al ver la expresión de su primo. -"Mariam es novata, pero no creo que esto pueda engañar a su padre. Mañana será un caos"- Y con esa declaración comenzó a caminar a la salida.

Esperé unos minutos en silencio, tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba.

-"Mis padres fueron asesinados en un conflicto entre familias de la mafia rusa"- Comenzó Ivannov, una vez que estuvimos solos -"...así que mi tía decidió adoptarme a fin de que no parara con desconocidos. Mi primo creyó que mis papás viajaban por negocios, pero unos años después descubrió la verdad... Cuando fuimos lo suficientemente fuertes, Kai decidió que me ayudaría a encontrar al culpable, pero hace unos cinco años nuestra investigación nos llevó a una posición en la que alguien tenía que ser sacrificado y mi tía, con su inmenso amor por nosotros, lo hizo... Entonces cumplimos la mayoría de edad y a Kai le fue entregada la herencia de su padre; una compañía que había controlado su abuelo hasta ese momento. Y prometió usar cada uno de los centavos que obtuvo en encontrar al culpable y acabarlo."- Relató el pelirrojo con tal sentimiento que una lágrima traidora corrió por mi mejilla. -"A veces, tengo la esperanza de algún día encontrar a ese bastardo y ahorcarlo con mis propias manos por haber arruinado nuestras familias. Otras veces pienso que ese complot es un consuelo que creamos nosotros mismos para no tener que afrontar lo que pasó"

Inmediatamente supe que se refería a Kai, quien aún examinada la joya y sin prueba física alguna, insistía en que era falsa.

-"Yo creo que puede ser posible... Es como: la roca que examinamos en la mañana"- Continué teniendo una experiencia similar a la que el peliazul se refería -"Esas luces no eran simplemente luz... es decir, obviamente son energía, pero hubo un punto en el que sentí como si supieran que hacían y lo hicieran por alguna razón"-

Yuriy me miró extrañado y estuvo a punto de decir algo que, por su expresión, pensé sería incómodo, más el sonido de un coche encendiendo nos distrajo de la conversación.

El ojiazul resopló cansado.

-"Llamaré a un taxi "- Dijo sacando su celular. Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que Kai nos había dejado.

Llegamos a la mansión lo suficientemente tarde y cansados como para continuar la conversación, por lo que cada quien se retiró a sus aposentos.

Por la mañana, la misma señora que nos llevó comida el día anterior comenzó a tocar la puerta de cada una de las habitaciones. Me levanté a abrir y solo estaba un traje, colgado de un perchero, frente a mi puerta.

Decidí vestirlo y me encontré con los otros en el comedor.

-"¿Qué haremos ahora?"- Me atreví a preguntar. Supuse que me habían involucrado lo suficiente al obligarme a ir a la gala como para tomar la iniciativa.

-"Tú te encargarás de escoltar a la asiática y recabaras información"- Me ordenó el ojirojo inmediatamente. -"Por alguna razón tiene rasgos muy similares a los de..."

Yuriy observó extrañado el sonrojo de su primo, quien al darse cuenta optó por cambiar de tema.

-"Yuriy vigilará que nadie interfiera mientras intento averiguar que más sabe Mariam sobre 'Driger' o sus antiguos dueños y también en caso de que tu obtengas alguna pista importante..."

Ambos lo miramos sin entender a qué se refería.

-"Por alguna razón todos lo encuentran adorable, así que estoy seguro que sabrá manejarlo"- Respondió cortante a nuestras expresiones.

Terminamos nuestro desayuno y tomamos la limosina, para ir a recoger a las chicas en el loft.

Yo iba poco nervioso por lo que estaba pasando y porque, una vez que las chicas abordaron al lado de cada uno, descubrí que me encontraba en una cita. Inmediatamente Kai devolvió el brazalete a su dueña y las chicas cuchichearon sobre ello todo el camino.

-"¿Estás listo?"- Preguntó el pelirrojo a su primo al verlo un tanto nervioso.

-"Estaré bien mientras sigan el plan"- Contestó exánime. Kai había pensado en la posibilidad de que el padre de Mariam se sintiera de la misma manera que él al ver la joya y lo culparan a él, ya que era el único que sabía la historia del ladrón.

Finalmente llegamos y cual caballeros, escoltamos cada uno a nuestra respectiva cita frente a las miradas acosadoras de los demás presentes.

No llevábamos un minuto dentro del museo cuando el ojirojo susurró algo al oído de la peliazul y esta -completamente sonrojada- se excusó con sus amigas para poder marcharse. Después de eso, Yuriy -con una de las fabulosas sonrisas que le caracterizaban en el mundo de Rublevka- invitó a su acompañante, Salima, a acompañarlo a saludar a alguna gente importante. Realmente yo llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de eso de las citas y no porque fuera tímido o mal parecido, sino porque me absorbía mucho mi trabajo, así que esto habría sido mucho más complicado si no la hubiera visto en ese momento.

Durante mi último año en América, antes de aceptar el trabajo en BioVolt, salía con una chica de mi antiguo trabajo, ella era la asistente de mi madre y estaba preparándose para ocupar su puesto ya que mi madre pronto se convertiría en directivo del laboratorio; esa es la razón por la que llegamos a pasar tiempo juntos, a tener cosas en común y finalmente una relación que acabó siendo un vil desastre. A Emily no le gustaba ser superada ya que se esforzaba arduamente para lograr las cosas y el hecho de que -al final- me hubieran ofrecido el puesto de mi madre a mí en vez de ella le rompió el corazón a un grado que no pude soportar. Renuncié a la PPB -mi antiguo trabajo- recomendándola como la única capacitada para esa labor y ella lo 'agradeció' gritándole al encargado que no tomaría mis sobras, lo que le dejó una pésima reputación para sus siguientes entrevistas de trabajo, de la cual, hasta la fecha, me culpa.

En fin, allí estaba ella, escoltada por un sujeto de cabello naranja que vestía un extraño abrigo blanco.

-"Cuéntame sobre ti, Mao"- Dije con mi sonrisa más encantadora, encaminándola a los jardines del museo antes de que Emily me viera y montara una escena.

-"Pues... ¿Qué te gustaría saber?"- Preguntó despejando de su frente unos mechones rosados.

-"¿De dónde vienes, qué te trajo a Rusia?"

-"Pues, vivía en una aldea en China, pero hace un tiempo fue atacada por bandidos y la población se dispersó. Otro de los chicos de mi aldea se fue a estudiar a Francia y al poco tiempo de terminar, se convirtió en embajador, por lo que mis padres decidieron que era buena idea que trabajara en su oficina, dado que estudié lenguas y ellos requerían un traductor... y así fue como acabé aquí"- Sonrió un poco nostálgica.

-"¡Es asombroso!"- Seguro recuerdan la parte en la que me emociono por todo. -" Yo tuve que estudiar ruso todo un año antes de mudarme y aun así batallo para entender algunas cosas"- Me apené un poco al confesarlo.

Mao rió fuertemente sacudiendo su cabello rosa fuera de su cara.

-"Creo que ya debería cortarlo un poco"- Se quejó antes de continuar nuestra plática -" y tu Max, ¿cómo acabaste aquí?"

Pensé un segundo en mi respuesta, pero soy pésimo mintiendo, así que le conté lo de mi ex novia, el empleo de mi madre y mi necesidad de irme lo más lejos posible de esa clase de problemas, como conocí a Ivannov y a su primo, quien terminó ofreciéndome para acompañarla a pesar de recién conocerme.

-"Lo irónico de esto es, que ella de alguna manera acabó aquí también"- Bajé la cabeza de cansancio. La chica se soltó riendo a carcajadas luego de escucharme y la miré un poco sorprendido.

-"Pobre Max"- Intentó consolarme una vez que logró controlar su risa. -"Eres muy buen chico... y muy gracioso"- Sonrió- "Así que te confesaré que tampoco fui muy honesta contigo. El embajador... bueno, en mi aldea, existía la tradición de comprometer a una chica y un chico de las familias principales, para que se convirtieran en los siguientes jefes y pasaran la sabiduría de nuestros ancestros a las generaciones futuras y los elegidos fuimos Rei y yo"- Suspiró desolada -"La verdad ninguno estaba de acuerdo, él y yo éramos como hermanos así que la idea de cualquier cosa más allá resultaba desagradable. Luego la aldea fue atacada y todos nos separamos; él se mantuvo en contacto, preocupado por nosotros, ya que al morir su padre, el jefe de las familias, era su deber que volviéramos a nuestro hogar. Mis padres sugirieron que viniera a trabajar con él y que si al tratarlo, mi deseo era cumplir mi compromiso, así se haría. Al partir de China, estaba segurísima de que eso jamás pasaría, pero al llegar; él era impresionante, sólo de verlo me enamoré perdidamente. El único detalle es que no menciona el compromiso ni muestra alguna señal de interés. Él aún me trata como si fuera su hermana pequeña y eso me causa ¡tanta rabia! - Se exaltó, en ese momento solo atiné a abrazarla como si fuéramos buenos amigos.

-"Me siento alagado"- Susurré algo indeciso al darme cuenta de que me usaban para infundir celos a un embajador y decidí sonreír lo dulcemente posible –"Ahora que nos conocemos un poco más, que te parece si me presentas y yo hablo de lo encantadora de tu compañía"- No podía evitar ser cortés con las damas, aparte que si me quedaba afuera no lograría averiguar nada de lo que necesitaba.

Ella me miró extrañada, como si esperara otra reacción de mi parte y la verdad era que, si la dejaba en ese momento, estaría en una ceremonia de un desconocido, solo, rodeado de desconocidos, con Emily juzgándome y en un país extraño en el que no sé cómo encontrar la entrada del lugar donde vivo, así que... enojarme con ella no era opción.

La pelirosa sonrió alegremente y me tomó de la mano para escoltarme a donde sus colegas.

-"Eres fabuloso, Max"- Exclamo contenta.

En el camino logré apreciar a Kai saliendo de una habitación que decía 'Acceso Restringido' haciendo una seña a su primo para que dejara de distraer a un señor que parecía ser el padre de Mariam, mientras su acompañante -la peliazul- se adelantaba a felicitarlo -a su padre.

Llegamos con los amigos de Mao y noté el peculiar aspecto felino de sus rostros pensando que quizá uno de ellos era a quien Hiwatari se refería esa mañana.

-"¿Y Rei?"- Preguntó una vez que me hubiera presentado.

-"Observando las esculturas. Ya sabes que le encanta el arte y todo eso"- Sonrió mientras apuntaba uno de ellos de nombre Rai.

Volteamos a donde indicaba y saludando hacia nosotros estaba otro chico, si mucho dos años mayor que yo, con esos mismos ojos felinos pero en color ámbar y una sonrisa que me sonaba muy familiar.

Empezamos a caminar hacia Rei mientras él también se acercaba y empecé a sentir todo muy lento; creo que mi cerebro trabajaba tan rápido intentando descubrir de dónde lo conocía, que sentí que pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que nos encontráramos de frente, y eso que la sala no era tan amplia. Una vez que lo tuve enfrente entendí todo…

Él era la mesera de cabello hermoso de la noche anterior.

* * *

Uff :/ Este tardó un poco mas, aunque también esta mas largo xP... en fin :) recuerden dejar sus opiniones.

Nos seguimos leyendo :)

Biitez! (")


	5. Social

-"bla bla"- son diálogos

-bla bla- son comentarios

-'bla bla'- son pensamientos

**Advertencia;**

Este fanfic está hecho por mi, cualquier efecto secundario y/o alteración en la conducta del lector no caen -dada la advertencia- bajo mi responsabilidad.

_Siguen sin pertenecerme los personajes :'( pero el que persevera alcanza :D _

_Feliz no Navidad y Feliz Añoooo! n.n_

* * *

**- Capitulo 4-**

**Social**

Creo que esta parte estaría mejor contada desde dos puntos de vista: El de lo que pensaba y el de lo que veían los demás.

Rei quedó finalmente frente a nosotros y sonreía.

_'¡Oh, cielos! ¡Ese chico era una mesera! ¡Pero es el embajador!'_

Saludó a Mao de un beso en la mejilla como era costumbre y yo miraba sin parpadear, fijamente: su cara.

_'Debería mencionarlo, ¿será una costumbre que tenga en público o quería pasar desapercibido?...'_

Mao me señalo, presentándome.

_'Quizá es parte de su trabajo o quería averiguar algo sin que lo descubrieran.'_

Rei extendió la mano sin perder su sonrisa a fin de saludarme.

_'Quizá es la persona a la que Kai quería que viera…'_

-"¿Max?"- Preguntaba Mao preocupada, agitando su mano frente a mis ojos.

-"Lo siento"- Dije volviendo en mí mismo –"Es que, te me haces muy conocido"- Finalmente correspondí su saludo. –"Solo que no recuerdo de dónde"- Sonreí despistado.

Lo sé, había mentido, pero no quería platicar de eso con Kai si no estaba seguro de que era él y no era uno de esos gustos raros de los asiáticos.

-"Probablemente me viste en las noticias alguna vez."- Contestó como si nada. Por un momento pensé que si era él sonaría un poco nervioso, pero luego supuse que si era tan hábil como el ojirojo mencionó, quizá simplemente debía decirlo… igual, era su culpa por salir así en público a riesgo de ser reconocido.

-"Si, quizá eso fue"- A lo mejor era raro que lo mirara tan fijamente a la cara, pero la realidad es que no veo las noticias, ni leo el periódico…. Algunos libros y revistas de ciencia y de cosas paranormales son lo que me entretienen así que su teoría era imposible.

Una vez que mi acompañante le sacó plática al chino me disculpé diciendo que tenía que ir al baño, busque uno alejado de ellos pero con suficiente gente cerca para que no fuera llamativo lo que pensaba hacer. Saqué mi celular y le mandé un mensaje a Kai: 'IIIWC, 5L'. Intenté escribirlo lo más confuso posible por si lo leía otra persona, temiendo que incluso él no lo entendiera, sin embargo, al cabo de pocos minutos, apareció.

-"Tercera ala. En los baños el quinto de la izquierda... hmpf"- Resopló disgustado -"Cualquiera lo hubiera entendido, debiste ser menos detallista"- Reprendió.

Estuve a punto de replicar lo mucho que me costó hacerlo confuso y entendible al mismo tiempo pero no quería perder tiempo así que con mi expresión más seria me limité a contestar.

-"El embajador de China: Rei Kon, estuvo ayer en la fiesta..."- pausé un momento pensando que una vez que lo dijera no habría marcha atrás, esperando que no pensara que bromeaba. -"... disfrazado de mesera"- Exhalé nervioso.

Cerré los ojos esperando otro regaño pero no hubo nada. Levanté la mirada para encontrarme al 'hombre de negocios' más pálido que la nieve, mirándome como los ojos tan abiertos que pareciera que las verdades del universo hubieran pasado de repente frente a él.

-"Hombre, ¿estás bien?"- Pregunté aún más confundido.

-"¿Dónde está ahora?"- Respondió, demasiado agresivo para mi gusto.

-"En la sala principal, hablando con Mao"

Durante todo ese tiempo no fuimos conscientes de que, al estar encerrados en un baño, alguien podría estar fuera: escuchándonos. Creo que en eso pensó Kai al abrir la puerta de un golpe y buscar presencia de alguien en los demás. Afortunadamente no hubo nadie y los cubículos eran lo suficientemente gruesos o aislados como para impedir que sucediera.

Volví con mi cita para darme cuenta que el oriental ya no estaba, hice una seña discreta al ruso sobre su ubicación una vez que la pelirosa confesara y él desapareció de repente.

Hiwatari recorrió sala por sala hasta encontrarse al chino de espalda admirando algunas esculturas.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- Reclamó; lo que hizo que Rei volteara.

-"Fui invitado"- Sonrió de esa manera que tanto irritaba al níveo, al grado de, que en esa ocasión se acercó velozmente a sujetarlo por los hombros.

-"Así que siempre supiste que busco y quién soy ¿Por qué aparecer ahora?"- Le exclamó sacudiéndolo, aún de los hombros, a unos centímetros del suelo.

-"Porque mi deseo es ayudarte, Kai"- Respondió el pelinegro liberándose grácilmente del agarre -"Aparte de que nunca has sido una amenaza"- Agregó acomodando su traje.

-"Robaste el Driger, no puedo probarlo aún, pero sé que lo hiciste y en algún momento ellos notarán la diferencia"- Amenazó mirando con furia a lo que el chino respondió arrojándose hacia él para acorralarlo contra la pared.

-"Ese es tu problema, chico. Llegas y me acusas sin saber nada. Creí que, luego de lo que pasó con tus padres, aprenderías a ser discreto. Tienes suerte de que estas cámaras no capturen audio, pero si descubren que hablamos podrían sospechar."- le susurró al oído, sin soltarlo, para luego ponerse frente a él formando una palabra sin pronunciarla: 'sígueme'.

Kai entró en shock al descubrir que él sabía lo de sus padres así que lo siguió como hipnotizado hasta una puerta que decía 'solo personal autorizado'. Entraron y siguieron al fondo hasta una oficina y en ella un baño.

-"Déjame ser claro contigo"- Señaló el pelinegro con la expresión más seria que el ruso hubiera visto, una vez que estuvieron frente a frente en aquel estrecho baño. -"Aparte de sus supuestos dueños, tú has sido el único que ha tenido a Driger en sus manos. Mariam te dejará morir antes de admitir frente a su padre que perdió tan valiosa pieza."- Sentenció.

La expresión de firmeza y sobriedad del apiñonado se mantenía causándole un escalofrío silencioso al peliazul. Las luces de la oficina estaban encendidas, y de vez en cuando, el chino volteaba por un orificio de la puerta entrecerrada para checar si alguien se acercaba.

-"Ellos lo robaron. Incendiaron mi pueblo y se lo arrebataron a mi familia: mataron a mis padres por defendernos."- Continuó con un dejo de amargura. -"... lo único que hice fue recuperarlo."

Kai sudó frío al darse cuenta de que quizá estaba atosigando a otra víctima de aquellos asesinos.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieren?"- Preguntó en el gélido tono que le caracterizaba.

Rei meditó un segundo que tan buena idea era contarle la verdad y finalmente respondió.

-"... Las bestias".

El níveo levantó una ceja con incertidumbre y repentinamente 'el embajador' cerró la puerta del baño para luego emitir un fuerte gemido.

-"Oh, Kai!"- Exclamó aventándose contra una pared.

El peliazul se sorprendió por un momento, pero luego se dio cuenta de que los habían descubierto gracias a su escena en el salón.

-"Rei!"- Gimió también él completamente perturbado, a lo que el ojiambarino soltó una risilla luciendo sus colmillos.

Luego de un refunfuño silencioso de Hiwatari, Rei comenzó a empujar las paredes cada vez con más frecuencia, sacudiendo su cabello para que éste se despeinara.

-"Ahhh"- Gritaba Rei cada vez más repetidamente y de repente, detuvo todos los ruidos que estaba haciendo. El listón que sostenía su peinado se cayó revelando esa larga y brillante cabellera negra que Kai había notado en la fiesta de Mariam.

Para el ojirojo, el tiempo se detuvo cuando ese cabello fue liberado y lo único que existía era esa sensación de irrealidad y las enormes ganas -que no contuvo- de acariciarlo.

-"No será creíble si estás tan arreglado"- Susurró el asiático, sonriendo al ver al ruso enredando unos de sus mechones negros entre sus dedos; y procedió a aflojarle la corbata, despeinarlo un poco y bajarle el zipper, todo esto antes de que volviera a la realidad.

Rei abrió la puerta mientras volvía a suéter su cabello frente al intruso.

-"Temo que está en mi oficina y sin una orden, eso es invasión de propiedad"- Dijo el pelinegro, soltando su cabello ya arreglado. Esas palabras hicieron que Kai volviera a la realidad.

-"Lo-lo s-siento, señor embajador; pero me fue indicado que hubo disturbios y que los perpetradores siguieron este camino"- Respondió el interlocutor algo incómodo por la simpleza del chino después de todo lo que se había escuchado.

-"Que demonios haces aquí, Takao"- Resopló el ruso con odio, saliendo de su escondite al tiempo que acomodaba su cabello, su corbata y finalmente subiendo el cierre de su pantalón, todo frente al detective Kinomiya.

-"Kai..."- Señaló el moreno. Al parecer el odio era mutuo.

-"Me temo que tendrá que firmar esto"- Rei extendió una hoja y una pluma al detective.

-"¿Qué es esto?"- Preguntó, sin dejar de observar a Kai, enfurecido, a lo que el ruso respondió con un resoplido y una media sonrisa.

-"Una carta de confidencialidad, Señor"- Continuó apropiadamente. -"Debe usted saber que en nuestras posiciones, si lo que usted presenció se supiera, podría traernos problemas. Por lo que yo lo dejaré ir libremente, siempre y cuando firme ese documento."

-"¿Y si no quiero?"- Respondió algo desconfiado de la amabilidad del chino y la media sonrisa de superioridad del otro.

-"Entonces..."- Suspiró el ambarino -"...Me encontraré en la lamentable situación de tener que demandarlo por invasión y difamación."

-"Entonces yo lo detendré por conducta inapropiada"- Contestó ágilmente.

-"Acusación por la que seré libre gracias a mi inmunidad diplomática y crimen que le será juzgado en mi país al igual que en este"- Advirtió, a lo que el japonés hizo un pequeño berrinche y procedió a firmar la carta. El peliazul no podía dejar de admirar en sus adentros el intelecto y perspicacia del chino, no le cabía duda porque había llegado a ese puesto tan joven.

Una vez que todo quedó acordado, Rei escoltó a Takao a la puerta y Kai espero a ver su figura desaparecer antes de proseguir su conversación.

-"Esto no fue un accidente ¿cierto?"- Preguntó.

-"Debe parecerles extraño ya que nunca nos habíamos contactado en su presencia… pero probablemente esta será la última vez que podamos hablar a solas".

-"A qué te refieres"-

-"A que a partir de ahora, y por tiempo ilimitado, seremos vigilados para determinar nuestra relación y la causa por la que nos escondemos al conversar". – Dijo el pelinegro tensando la situación.

-"Pero si aquel menso les dice, ¿eso no basta?"

-"Eso era para despistarlo a él. Si Takao revela 'lo nuestro', eso puede jugar tu puesto en BioVolt y es necesario que no lo pierdas si quieres averiguar lo que buscas, por lo tanto lo de la carta y la demanda es real."- Reveló.

-"¿Qué tiene que ver BioVolt?"- A cada respuesta de Rei, aumentaban las dudas del ojirojo.

-"Me temo que tendremos que continuar esto después"- Respondió cortésmente el asiático colocando un sobre en la bolsa del saco del ruso y abriendo la puerta para darle el paso.

Finalmente :3

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO A TODOOOS! :3

Tomé algunas vacaciones por eso de las festividades, pero aquí esta :) espero que siga gustando y siendo de su interes. Recuerden que me encantan las críticas y sugerencias, opiniones, etc. Así que sientanse libres de mandas un review ;)

Quiero agradecer a:

Ginnysak: Listo! :) y recien salido del horno xDDD :) espero que te guste :)

Enesita: Que grandioso que te hayas animado a leerla completa :) prometo continuarla hasta el final x3 :) gracias por el review y espero leerte aqui seguido tambien :)

Suly: Muchisimas gracias por leer :) he aquí otro capítulo que espero sea de tu agrado :)

Cuma: x3 Que bueno que lo siguieras leyendo x3 :) a mi tb me encanta Rei... espero que no se note mucho mi favoritismo xDDD :) Gracias por el Review :3

Nokier: Gracias por seguir leyendo :) espero que la historia siga siendo de tu interés y recuerda que estoy abierta a comentarios y sugerencias :)

Espero leerlos a todos pronto :) Graciaaaaaas! =^.^=


	6. Gnosis

-"bla bla"- son diálogos

-bla bla- son comentarios

-'bla bla'- son pensamientos

**Advertencia;**

Este fanfic está hecho por mi, cualquier efecto secundario y/o alteración en la conducta del lector no caen -dada la advertencia- bajo mi responsabilidad.

_Aún no tengo derechos sobre los personajes. Pero mientras haya vida... :)_

* * *

**- Capitulo 5-**

**GNOSIS**

Durante la semana después de la fiesta, pudimos ver a Kai muy estresado; pasaba horas encerrado en el estudio y luego caminando como loco cerca de la sala de estar de las habitaciones, sólo para volver a encerrarse.

Por otro lado, nuestro trabajo con la extraña piedra recogida por los Kinomiya no arrojaba muchos frutos y al volver a casa, Yuriy sacaba su estrés invitando a alguna chica ebria y encerrándose con ella en su habitación.

En medio de esa 'soledad' en la que estaba sumergido, comencé a juntarme con 'Jefe', un chico del trabajo muy amigo de Zeo, ya les había hablado de él: lentes enormes, robusto y siempre carga su laptop. En fin. Era viernes, habían pasado cinco días desde la ceremonia en el museo y faltaban otros cinco para navidad así que me reuní con Zeo y 'Jefe' luego del trabajo para que me ayudaran a averiguar que debía regalarle a los rusos y hacer algún plan para las festividades, en vista de que los tres lo pasaríamos lejos de la familia.

-"Es un poco difícil decidir"- les contaba, mientras cenábamos en una cafetería del centro de Moscú -" ¿Qué puedo regalarle al sujeto más rico del país?"- Pregunté consternado.

-"Una novia"- Contestó Zeo jugueteando.

Yo lo miré extrañado pero todo cobró sentido con la explicación de 'Jefe'.

-"Eso es cierto. Yuriy y Kai están en sexto y segundo lugar de la lista de los solteros más codiciados pero a diferencia de Yuriy, que ha salido con un cuarto de la población de Rusia"- Comparó exageradamente -"Kai nunca ha tenido una relación con alguien".

-"Y ¿qué les hace creer que si él no ha encontrado una chica en sus galas y viajes, yo podría encontrarle una en cinco días?"- Suspiré resignado... quizá mi regalo debía ser más un detalle que algo grande.

-"Quizá no quiere una chica"- Contesto un perspicaz chico aqua con los ojos completamente abiertos al descubrir una nueva hipótesis -"¿Qué tal que quiere un chico?"- Esta vez siguió jugueteando con su voz y me guiñó un ojo mientras yo devolvía el sorbo que acababa de tomar a mi café, a riesgo de ahogarme por la impresión.

Jefe y Zeo se soltaron riendo al verme completamente sonrojado. Estuve a punto de reclamarles cuando la voz del castaño me distrajo.

-"Hablando del rey de roma...".

Era extraño ver a Kai por la calle luego de verlo como león enjaulado por casi una semana. Debo admitir que la curiosidad era una de mis debilidades, quizá la que me convirtió en científico, así que dejé el dinero de mi cuenta y me dispuse a seguirlo a hurtadillas a fin de descubrir que razón lo obligaba a salir de su propio enclaustramiento.

Caminé sigilosamente tras él por las calles del centro de Moscú, ocultándome en ocasiones para evitar ser visto. Luego de algunas cuadras me di cuenta que estábamos caminando directo hacia Moskova: el río que cruza la ciudad; y temí que la idea de Kai fuera suicidarse.

Justo invadía ese sentimiento mi cabeza cuando sentí una mano helada posarse en mi hombro. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda mientras me giraba para ver al sujeto que me había provocado semejante susto.

-"Nos dejaste preocupados, así que decidimos seguirte"- La cara de entre satisfacción y preocupación de Zeo me desconcertó por completo. Una cuadra atrás podía verse correr a Jefe con su laptop en brazos.

Una vez que nos reunimos, seguimos con mi antigua misión de seguir a Kai. Nos acercábamos al muelle y nos escondimos tras unas cajas de madera que olían a pescado; todo iba excelentemente hasta que…

-"¿Se puede saber por qué se ocultan así?"- Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Jefe, quien saltó aterrado, seguido de un grito de Zeo.

-"Lo sentimos, oficial"- Susurré poniendo el dedo en mis labios –a manera de pedir silencio- y rogando porque Kai no se hubiera dado cuenta del alboroto.-"Sólo estaba siguiendo a mi compañero a ver si me daba una idea sobre que puedo regalarle esta navidad"- Musité susurrando y señalando a Kai ya a punto de abordar un bote.

-"¿Hiwatari es tu compañero?"- Respondió el detective incrédulo.

-"Así es, Takao. Max vive en la mansión con Kai y su primo"- Respondió Jefe acomodándose sus lentes: al parecer conocía al sujeto.

-"Pero no tiene cara de pocos amigos como ese par de rusos"- Dijo en su defensa, especulando un poco más y mirando fijamente a mi rostro nervioso.

-"Espere…"- Reaccioné luego de unos segundos –"¿Es usted Takao Kinomiya?"

-"Así es"- Dijo con orgullo.

-"Yo estoy a cargo de la roca que encontró su padre en BioVolt… es una cosa asombrosa. Había querido localizarlo para preguntarle un poco más sobre el lugar y las condiciones en que fue encontrada"- Me distraje un poco por la emoción de poder averiguar más sobre esa roca tan misteriosa.

-"Esperen… ¿quién es esa chica que está con Kai?"- comentó Zeo, a lo que todos volteamos enseguida.

El rostro del japonés y el mío se volvieron pálidos de la preocupación. En la terraza de un yate se encontraba puesta una mesa para uno, en la que se encontraba Kai irrumpiendo la cena a una persona –que ya conocíamos- de largo cabello negro y aspecto delicado.

-"No es una chica"- Acertó Jefe enfocando con la cámara de su ordenador y tecleando algún código –"… Me parece que es el soltero codiciado número uno, el embajador de..."

-"¡NO, NO ES!"- Exclamamos Kinomiya y yo enseguida, interrumpiendo al sujeto de lentes.

-"Pero 'DIZZIE' tiene un ochenta por ciento de precisión"- DIZZIE era el nombre que Jefe le dio a su computadora.

-"Y un veinte por ciento de falla…"- Volvimos a contestar juntos.

Zeo sonreía divertido y algo asombrado por nuestras respuestas al unísono.

-"¿Y ustedes cómo están tan seguros si no se alcanza a ver nada de aquí?"- El castaño comenzaba a sospechar.

-"Porque…"- Tardé unos segundos pensando una respuesta, ya que no se me ocurría nada.

-"Lo siento mucho, señores: están incurriendo en acoso y tendré que llevarlos a la comisaría"- Clamó el moreno con firmeza alejando algunos de sus mechones azul marino de la placa policial que tenía en su pecho.

Nos esposó uno al otro y, cual cadena humana, -y totalmente sorprendidos- nos escoltó a su vehículo.

Debo admitir que no esperaba conocer al detective en esas condiciones pero en vista de que no sabría sobre Kai en ese momento, aproveché para preguntar mis dudas sobre la roca camino a la estación.

El temor de Takao que nos llevó a estar detenidos era que, si nosotros difundíamos el encuentro secreto entre aquellos dos, Rei podría pensar que el japonés fue quien reveló aquello que le habían prohibido y podría en marcha una demanda que Kinomiya no podría ganar; sin embargo, incluso con nosotros presos, no podía delatarnos sin delatarse y no tenía ningún motivo para retenernos eternamente o para hacernos callar. Claro que yo no estaba consciente de eso en ese momento y a sabiendas de que Kai acabaría enterándose de una manera u otra intenté salvar nuestros pellejos –y trabajos- alegando que ninguno de nosotros hablaría jamás sobre lo que había pasado esa noche.

-"Bueno… los dejaré ir con una advertencia esta vez"- Sentenció Takao suspirando de alivio al enterarse que Kai era nuestro jefe y el hecho de que no se enterara nos concernía por igual. –"Pero estaré pendiente para que cumplan su palabra y se mantengan alejados del señor Hiwatari. De no ser así, los veré en la corte"- Y con estas palabras y nosotros aterrorizados –ya que al ser buenos niños jamás habíamos pisado una prisión o algo similar- nos arrojó a un taxi.

Kai llegó algunas horas después de mí y, tanto Yuriy como yo, lo esperábamos sobrios –extraño en Yuriy esa semana- y preocupados.

-"¿Qué sucedió?"- Al parecer el pelirrojo sabía algo de lo que yo no estaba enterado.

Kai me observó con sus ojos de fuego como si pudiera ver mis acciones y una vez que me hubo analizado por completo, procedió a extendernos la nota que le entregó el chino cinco días atrás.

'_Báihǔ 190020122012'_

-"¿Y esto?"- Preguntó Ivannov.

-"Al principio creí que tenía que ver con Driger, ya que Báihǔ significa 'Tigre Blanco', pero después descubrí que era el nombre de la aldea de Kon y también el nombre de su Yate. Lo interesante eran los dígitos. Una vez que descarté que fuera una combinación me fui por lo más obvio: una fecha, más el par de ceros continuos no coincidía, así que debía ser primero una hora y luego una fecha"

-"O sea, hoy a las siete de la tarde"- Respondí impresionado.

-"Así es"

-"¿Lo viste? ¿Qué te dijo?"- Preguntó Yuriy un poco desesperado.

-"Me ofreció su ayuda e información para encontrar al asesino"- Ambos lo mirábamos expectantes –"Una vez que me explicó que buscaban y empezó a hablar de un complot en BioVolt todo comenzó a sonar absurdo, así que decliné la oferta. Le dije que estábamos bien solos"

-"Pero no estás seguro, ¿cierto?"- Nuevamente el ojiazul demostraba su vasto conocimiento sobre el sentir de su primo.

-"Hmmpf"- Fue su frase cortante antes de darnos la espalda y entrar a su habitación.

Esa noche no pude dormir pensando qué clase de cosas podría haberle revelado el chino al peliazul y qué tenía que ver BioVolt en ellas; al parecer Kai tampoco podía, ya que escuchaba su caminar desde mi alcoba.

** Kai's Flashback **

Luego de finalizar la lectura de los libros de mi padre –los que estaban en la cúpula del estudio- y releer la nota de Rei, me encontraba algo confundido. Tomé mi abrigo y mi larga y suave bufanda blanca -obsequio de mi madre en mi infancia- y decidí dar un paseo.

Le había indicado al chofer que me dejara en el centro y caminé sin sentido algunas cuadras, o al menos eso creí yo, ya que me di cuenta que iba directo hacia él.

Vi el nombre del bote y sentí esa ansiedad que da cuando te diriges a lo desconocido. Me acerqué al muelle y abordé. Un sujeto vigilaba la entrada.

-"¿Qué se le ofrece, Señor?"- Preguntó al verme.

-"El señor Kon me espera"- Indiqué.

El sujeto se acercó a revisarme temeroso de que fuera a golpearlo, o algo así, y al darse cuenta que solo cargaba un celular, me guió por el pasillo hacia una terraza.

-"Permítame tantito"- Dijo para acercarse al chino y avisarle de mi presencia. Él se levantó -por educación, supongo-, mientras su ayudante sacaba la silla frente a él para que me sentara.

Camine hasta ubicarme frente al pelinegro. Permanecimos unos segundos en silencio, mirándonos fijamente y finalmente, él rompió el hielo.

-"Pensé que no vendrías"- Admitió y yo sonreí torcido ya que, originalmente, no tenía intención de hacerlo.

-"¿Por qué un bote?"- Pregunté -"Alguien tan eficiente como tu debería tener otro medio de transporte"

-"Me gusta sentir el viento en mi cara y ver el movimiento de las velas cambiar de dirección... en un bote todo se trata de dejarse llevar, aligera mi carga de estrés."- Señaló el ojiambarino algo soñador y me indicó con su mano que tomara asiento.

Nos sentamos, pero no podía proseguir con el protocolo de cortesía.

-"¿Qué son las bestias?"- Fui directo al grano.

-"Hay cuatro bestias, cuatro puntos cardinales, cuatro estaciones del año, cuatro dimensiones, cuatro elementos..."- Suspiró -"Son el equilibrio. Cada una representa una estación, un punto y un elemento. Esto quiere decir que no coexisten, pero se complementan entre ellas..."

-"Pero ¿qué son?"- Pregunté desesperado.

-"Bestias. Antes eran animales, pero su espíritu se fundió con la naturaleza y se desfiguró con el tiempo. La gente perdió interés en ellas y ellas perdieron su sentido, olvidaron su función y se perdió el equilibrio..."

Las palabras de ese sujeto me parecían más cuentos que realidades.

-"Tu lo sentiste, Kai. La única razón por la que sabes que robé el brazalete es porque tú eres el guardián de una de ellas. Incluso aunque no lo sepas está más cerca de lo que parece"- Continuó.

Mientras más hablaba, más perdían sentido para mí sus palabras.

-"¿Qué tiene que ver mi familia con eso?"

-"BioVolt..."- Nuevamente la expresión del chino cambió a una extremadamente frígida y seria. Yo levanté una ceja intrigado, lo que provocó que continuara. -"BioVolt está usando su tecnología para averiguar la ubicación de las tres faltantes y buscar la manera de utilizarlas para controlar el balance natural del planeta"

-"¿Estás tratando de inculpar a mi propia familia de la muerte de mis padres?"

-"Es alguien más allá. La misma persona que orilló a Zagat a cometer suicidio, a fin de poder meter mano en las decisiones de la empresa. Alguien con muchos recursos..."

-'¿Por qué me dices todo esto?"

-"Porque le prometí a tu madre que te mantendría fuera de peligro. Y la única manera de hacerlo es que trabajemos juntos"

A cada pregunta que hacía cada vez más estresado, Kon le daba una respuesta tranquilo y sin rodeos.

-"¿Sabes el nombre de esa persona tan poderosa?"

-"No, pero tengo la teoría de que no es precisamente un millonario... recuerda, Kai: la información también es poder"- Concluyó.

Pasamos un momento en silencio y, finalmente, tomé una decisión.

-"Muchas gracias por la información, pero..."- Me levanté inyectando mi mirada de sangre en la suya color miel -"... no tengo la intención de trabajar contigo o con nadie"

-"Yo cumplí con mi parte"- Sonrió el chino mientras se ponía de pie y hacía una ligera reverencia para despedirse.

-"Hazme el favor de escoltar al caballero a la salida e indica a Rai que podemos partir"- Indicó el pelinegro al guardia que esperaba tras la puerta de cristal.

-"¿Partir?"- Pregunté confundido.

-"Tengo compromisos de suma importancia en mi país. Así que es seguro que no nos veamos en un buen tiempo"- Respondió algo nostálgico. -"Extrañaré que me acoses a dónde quiera que vaya"- Bromeó un poco y luego suspiró. -"Feliz navidad, Kai"

Yo lo observaba todo como si estuviera pasando muy pronto. Es decir, no lo conocía ni nada pero pase casi un año de mi vida intentando averiguar quién era: lo descubro y de repente se va. No podía evitar sentir un vacío, como si fuera alguien que conocía de siempre y lo estuviera perdiendo.

El guardia se puso a mi lado para acompañarme y me extendió una pequeña caja blanca. Lo abrí y dentro había un pequeño mechón de cabello delicadamente sujetado con un listón rojo.

-"¿Qué es esto?"- Pregunté volteando hacia atrás, ya que sin querer, había sido guiado por el guardia hasta la puerta de la cabina.

-"Es el cabello que enredaste en tu dedo. Creí que te gustaría"- Sonrió de esa peculiar y dulce manera en la que mostraba sus colmillos. -"... Solo no intentes clonarme"- Continuó con una risilla.

-"Hmpf"- Sonreí -" Feliz Navidad, Rei".

** Fin del flashback de Kai **

* * *

Y ahí quedó :)

Me sentí rara siendo alguien que no fuera el narrador. En especial porque quería que la historia fuera vista desde alguien fuera de la relación entre Kai y Rei, pero... era un poco difícil que Max narrara lo que no presenció :/ así que espero que les haya gustado :3

Recuerden que los reviews son siempre bien recibidos :) y gracias por leer 3


End file.
